hamtarofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hamtaro: The Mysterious Ogre's Picture Book Tower/@comment-24143111-20170512045334
This is my personal critique of the movie. Warning: Spoilers! Don't get me wrong, I've always loved the original Ham-Hams, since I first got into the Hamtaro series as a child back in 2002. But this "Ayayamu" has got to be the worst character ever depicted in the history of the series. She is the very definition of a "Mary Sue", made blatantly and nauseatingly "perfect" in EVERY possible way by the writers. These types of characters ruin stories and should never be used in fiction. A "Mary Sue" character, simply put, is a poorly developed character, too perfect and lacking in realism to be interesting. I actually watched this movie (subtitled), and I despise Ayayamu. Little Miss Perfect child prodigy Ayayamu goes to a special academy, excels at every possible school subject, aces all tests, is an outstanding athlete at every possible sport, is a prodigy author and artist, and is beautiful and super-popular with oodles of friends! Yuck. . . This is just sickening! Talk about a textbook Mary Sue! No wonder her schoolmates started teasing her. She constantly showed off, prancing about, flaunting her "perfect" grades, art, and stories, and bragging about her "perfect" self -- and then she got exactly what was coming to her. Her classmates poked fun at her precious (and sickeningly sappy, I might add) story book, and, wow. . . She then decides that she's just too perfect for friends, immaturely storms off like a little spoiled brat, and locks herself away in a fit of petty anger, feeling sorry for herself. Because she thinks: how dare anyone make the slightest giggle at HER stories -- she's a perfect smart, talented, beautiful, athletic, popular little "goddess"! (Yeah, no you aren't, Ayayamu. . . Get over yourself!) In reality, Ayayamu is just a legend in her own mind, and can't take even the tiniest criticism. Just as her classmates said, she is not as "perfect" and pretty as she pretends to be. She has serious delusions of grandeur. But then some false "god of books" actually rewards her for this petty and self-absorbed behavior, and encourages her to continue living her Little Miss Perfect lie as she writes all alone in a dark book tower with a "magical" quill and two sycophant fairy minions? Ridiculous. . . The real God would never encourage her sins of pride and selfishness. And in the movie, Ayayamu just used (and kidnapped, I might add) the Ham-Hams to get her precious story written in time, and acted like a complete bossy jerk toward them. I think she was more evil than that ogre in the story. . . In the end, she just rudely booted the Ham-Hams out when she was finished with them, and stayed cooped up in her tower forever because she still thinks she's too perfect for friends -- even though Hamtaro kindly tried to befriend her and change her icy, self-obsessed heart. All of this is just awful, and the movie had a nonexistent moral. What exactly were the writers of this disgraceful movie trying to teach the children who watch it? Ayayamu is not a good heroine or role model for kids at all! (Good thing this movie is very obscure.) It doesn't surprise me that this was the final Hamtaro movie. . . It was a horrid waste of time to watch, and seemed utterly rushed and thrown-together without any creativity in the characters or the story whatsoever. I suppose the whole thing was just a bunch of senseless eye-candy. (Note: This is my opinion and personal criticism about Ayayamu and her movie, and I apologize if this sounds too harsh or comes across as a rant. And no offense to anyone who likes this Little Miss Perfect, but "Mary Sue" characters in fictional stories are indeed frowned upon and mocked by most people, especially avid readers and truly experienced writers.)